A mere snowball fight
by taliapony
Summary: With one inecent snowball thrown starts the fun. Oneshot


James woke up smiling because today was Saturday and they had no classes. He jumped up from his be gleefully and was jumping up and down on Sirius's bed.

"Wake up"

"What the fuck Potter how dare you wake me up before 12," Sirius mumbled. Remus woke up from the floor shaking as did peter.

"I know what will get you out of bed," James said mischievously.

"I doubt that," Sirius growled.

"Fine, well I guess you don't want to know that there is a foot of snow out side," James turned away and smiled. This got Sirius out of bed before you could say quidditch. As the four marauders we got dressed into their winter clothes. Lily was finishing her breakfast with her best friend Alice in the great hall. After breakfast they were going to go skating with their new skates that they received for Christmas. That Christmas was not a fun for Hogwarts this year because there was a lack of snow on the grounds, but today was different because everyone knew that there was over a foot of snow on the grounds. Lily was getting up from her seat as Alice turned to her.

"Lily I don't think you ate enough," Alice said concerned.

"What are you talking about, ate scrabbled eggs and sausage, I ate practically my body weight," Lily turned away from her.

"No you didn't you had a bite of eggs and half a sausage."

"I'm fine," Lily said sternly, turning back to Alice.

"I know that you are but ever since your breakup with Amos last week you haven't been eating much," Alice said. Lily could see the worry in her friends eyes and she new that she hasn't been eating a lot but she didn't care that much.

"Lets just go," and with out anther word the girls left their food, grabbed there skates and left. As they were walking out side the Lily saw a boy who she loathed running towards her.

"Oy, Evan," James Potter said as he ran to Lily's side and placed an arm around her pettie waist. Alice smiled and Lily flared her nostrils.

"Potter get off of me," Lily yelled at him as she does everyday and took his arm from her waist and pushed it off of her.

"Come on lily," Alice said smiling. The girl turned the backs to the boys and walked to the frozen lake already filled with many students. As the girls came to the lake they saw Amos Diggory.

"All the nerve!" Lily said yelling at her best friend. Alice was speechless so she shook her head. With out looking at Alice, Lily put on her skates quickly and skated over to Amos and his mystery new girlfriend.

"Who is this," Lily asked nose flaring, glaring at the blonde witch. Amos looked like he got slapped in the face. Alice was still getting her skates on not realizing where her friend was.

"Uhhh…um….this is Rebecca Emerson she is a 6th year Ravenclaw," Amos said stuttering.

"Really, I'm Lily, Amos's exgirlfriend that he dumped last week," Lily said smiling and stuck out her hand waiting for Rebecca to shake it. Alice just realized where her best friend went off to and very quickly skated over to the three sum. She hoped that lily wouldn't do anything rash like she was known for doing.

"Hello," Rebecca said sweetly while still glaring at Lily for ruing her date with Amos shook her hand and then quickly put her hand on his chest. When Alice got there she grabbed Lily then pulled her away before Lily could say another thing.

"What do you think your doing," Alice said bitterly.

"Just pissing Amos off," Lily said with a huge evil grin on her face. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Fine also getting revenge," Lily muttered. But before Alice could say another word Lily was skating off of the pond. Alice skating after her because she knew that her best friend had a terrible temper.

They started taking off their skates when they saw two snow balls come flying at Diggory and Rebecca they both got hit square in the chest and they flew back a foot. Every one was curious whom through that snowball, but Lily knew.

"James Potter will you leave them alone," Lily yelled as if she wanted to wake the dead. Everyone turned their heads to Lily and grinned because this happened with most of her ex boyfriends.

"Why, you didn't," James yelled back at her grinning with his best friends. Before Lily could say another word Alice was dragging her off for a walk away from all of the commotion.

"That boy makes me so angry," Lily said flaring her nostrils.

"He looks more like a man to me," Alice said grinning know that this particular subject most angered her friend.

"What are you talking about Alice, you can't be checking Potter out you are going out with Frank."

"I'm not checking Potter out but you are,"

"What, what are you talking about that ma….boy is making a mickey out of me," Lily said laughing at her friend.

"Lil, stop lying to yourself you fancy that guy, when he puts his arm around your waist and shoulder you can't help but smile and then you push it off, also in class when he sits behind you and puts his feet on your chair you don't push him off, and during meals when he sits across from you, you can't help but stealing a glance every once in a while," Alice said with a triumphant look on her face only to see that her friend was in shock.

"Oh my god I didn't even realize that I am completely in love with the Potter boy," Lily said staring into space.

"Man," Alice said grinning because she has been waiting for her friend to say that for over three months. Lily turned to Alice.

"What ever, but now that I realized that I fancy him I don't know how to act around him, I mean that I used to ignore him and get mad at him but now I have no idea as how to act around him," Lily said as her eyes got a confused look on it.

"Just act as you would normally do with a boy that you fancy."

"Ok I'll try,"

"You might have to try earlier than you think, look who's coming this way," Alice said her grin growing by the minute. Lily's eyes grew wide as she saw four boys each with snowballs in their hands.

"DAMN!" Lily screamed, but before she could grab some snow to make a snowball she got hit with one on the cheak and she fell on the ground her hair in the snow. Before she knew it James was on about to jump next to her but with quick thinking she took a large rock and quickly stuck it under neeth him making him yelp with pain as he fell on it. Lily laughed loudly.

"That will teach you to mess with me Jam….." Her voice trailed off because James was covering her face with snow. Lily was spitting out the snow and grabbed a hand full of snow and grabbed James's jacket and put the snow right down his shirt and stood up to see what James would do next.

"Ahhhh ahhh cold, cold Lily Evans that was cheating," James was dancing from the cold ice that was going down his back. Everyone was laughing.

"Who said I was playing," Lily said innocently batting her eyelashes. All of then laughed harder except James who was still Dancing around as the ice began to melt of his back making him grab Lily and pull her to the ground. Lily laid on her back waiting for James to stuff snow in her face but all he was doing was laying with his arm by her left side looking straight into her emerald eyes. For what it felt like a hour of Lily was actually only five seconds she looked up into James Potters hazel eyes and kissed him on the lips. And with out hesitation James kissed her back with a long passionate kiss with longing. After about 10 minutes Sirius got aggravated and coughed loudly to interrupt the snogging couple.

"Will you too get a room," Sirius said with a tad bit of frustration in his voice even he was grinning, as was everyone, "I mean really I'm so fucking cold." Every one laughed. As Lily and James got up they brushed the snow off of each other while James lingered while brushing off Lily's ass. Lily's grinned grew. As all six of them headed back to the castle for some hot coco. They all stopped when all of a sudden James stopped to look at Lily.

"What took you so long," he said.


End file.
